1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a folding tray. In particular, the invention relates to a folding tray attached to the back of a seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Fold-down trays have been used for many years on passenger airliners. Such trays are permanently mounted on a seat back, and generally consist of a single tray that folds downward from the seat back.
Folding trays have also been designed for use in passenger cars. Such trays provide a flat surface with space for work or play. One example is the tray shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433, issued to Kramer et. al. The Kramer et al. tray has a frame mounted on the vehicle seat back. A single tray folds downward from the frame, and has sides and a drink holder. The tray does not have covered containers, nor does it provide an easel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,827, issued to Norgaard, shows an automobile desk that does provide covered compartments. However, the Norgaard device is designed to be installed on the seat between passengers, rather than being mounted on the seat back.